De una manera diferente
by Betting Life
Summary: Un comienzo diferente para una historia que ya todos conocemos. Desde su nacimiento, Hermione Granger, nunca ha sido alguien normal. ¿Podrá ser este cambio algo bueno o malo?
1. Primera experiencia: En el tren

**Yo lo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho. Me costó mucho pero al fin he avanzado lo suficiente como para publicar el primer capítulo editado. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena (realmente espero que sea suficiente -.-u). **

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling ya que si no, Hermione nunca se hubiera casado con Ron.

Advertencia: A/U (No completamente alterno pero si con algunos cambios).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

Una aglomeración terrible de personas había detrás de aquel vitral, todos yendo y viniendo de una lado a otro, sin detenerse un segundo. El reloj marcaba justamente las diez y media, media hora para partir de una vez de aquella insufrible estación, y yo ya me sentía morir del aburrimiento.

-¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? –Suspire irritada, y aunque ya sabía la respuesta a esa cuestión, necesitaba liberar mi frustración aunque fuera quejándome. Apoyo mi cabeza descuidadamente sobre el vidrio de la ventana del vagón y regreso la vista al paisaje de afuera.

Ya llevaba más de cuarenta minutos ahí sentada, esperando a que el maldito tren decidiera que era hora de partir de la estación ¿Y todo por qué? por culpa de mi querida madre.

Bufe ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido esta mañana.

Tal como lo había dicho, mi madre había estado más hiperactiva que nunca esa mañana, caminando de un lado a otro sin detenerse un segundo, preguntándome a cada instante si ya tenía todo en el baúl, y colocándose histérica cuando notaba que algo que ella aseguraba era "importante" faltaba. En fin, dentro de todo el revuelo nos había convencido de salir a las 9:35 de la casa para llegar con tiempo a la estación, y donde al llegar se negó a soltarme.

Si, lo sé, pero intenten ustedes entenderla.

-Yo ya me resigne-Murmuro por lo bajo mirando distraída el techo del lugar.

Desde entonces he estado aquí sentada, completamente sola, con la mente plagada de pensamientos que no lograban más que inquietarme. Estaba nerviosa, lo admito y no era para menos, hoy iría por primera vez a Hogwarts, una escuela de hechicería donde pasaría siete años de mi vida, aprendiendo el uso adecuado de la magia. Si, sé que suena como una historia sub-realista, sacada de una novela de ficción o algo así pero, todo es cierto.

Soy una bruja.

Lo supe hace cuatro meses o, más bien, lo confirme dado que ya tenía sospechas sobre ello.

Un día una extraña mujer simplemente se presentó en mi casa anunciándose bajo el nombre de Minerva McGonagall, y por ella fue que supe sobre Hogwarts, mi magia y el mundo mágico con el que convivíamos sin ser conscientes de él. Ella, con tono serio y palabras concretas, nos explicó todo sobre mi situación y la bacante abierta en Hogwarts para mí, claro solo en el caso que aceptara la oferta.

Y por supuesto que lo hice.

-Ni estando loca la habría rechazado-Exclamo para mi sonriendo de lado.

En mi escuela muggle –como había escuchado a esa mujer referirse a las personas sin magia- jamás había logrado encajar. Si no era la cerebrito, era la anormal.

Si, así me llamaban, ¿Nada original verdad?

Y pues, cuando eso sucedía, digamos que mi enojo explotaba con fuerza, provocando que mi magia se descontrolara y saliera expulsada hacia el individuo más cercano. Lo acepto, tenían razón, no era normal. Pero ellos no tenían ningún derecho de restregármelo en la cara.

-Inmaduros con cerebros de pudin, ¿Quiénes se piensan que son?-Me recuerdo pensar despreciativamente.

Pero apartando mis rencores internos…

Mis padres lo tomaron bastante bien, cosa que me asombro un poco –no es que fueran personas cerradas de mente, pero tampoco es como si fueran a aceptar algo así tan fácilmente-. Aunque me sentí aliviada, un peso se me quito de encima al dejar en claro oficialmente ante ellos que su hija, o sea yo, no era un ser completamente normal.

-Bueno, ellos ya lo sospechaban también-Recuerdo haberme dicho mientras nos encaminábamos a la puerta para despedir a la profesora.

Cuando llego el día siguiente, la señora McGonagall me llevo a mi primer viaje al "Callejón Daigon" donde mis padres y yo nos maravillamos por la magia que exudaba el lugar, y donde obtuve mi primer recuerdo de vida en ese mundo. Todo era tan… mágico, que no pude ni quise aparentar indiferencia en ese momento.

Esa misma noche, en la comodidad de mi cuarto e incapaz de retener más mi curiosidad, empecé a estudiar el material comprado. Leí cada libro de hechizos, cada dato histórico, cada minúscula frase escrita en los tomos designados a los alumnos de primer año hasta, en solo una semana, memorizarlos completamente. Me dije a mi misma que si iba a formar parte de ese mundo debía estar al tanto de cada hecho relevante e irrelevante de su historia, no por ser hija de muggles iba a dejar que me pasaran por encima.

-"Hogwarts una historia", el mejor tomo que he leído jamás –Sonreí al recordar aquel libro con la historia del colegio, el primero de todos los que le siguieron, y en el que me vi maravillada por aquel nuevo mundo. Las palabras impresas en aquellas páginas me transportaron a épocas remotas en aquel viejo castillo, al que ya moría por conocer.

Murmullos.

Me despeje al percibir un mayor alboroto afuera, observo mi muñeca donde reposa mi pequeño reloj y suspiro. Solo han pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez que revise. Me recuesto en el asiento y observo de nuevo por la ventana, ahora la aglomeración se hizo un hervidero, agradezco internamente a mi madre por apresurarme a llegar temprano, sino ahora mismo estaría ahí afuera sufriendo entre toda esa gente.

-Realmente debo agradecerte mama-Susurro observando como un niño era derribado por el tumulto de personas, eso debió dolerle.

Entre todo el molesto hacinamiento note a algunas personas apareciendo de la nada, lo que llamo mi atención enseguida.

Me inclino hacia adelante en mi asiento para visualizarlos mejor, eso había sido sorprendente. Sus ropas se veían extrañas, como las de la profesora McGonagall, pero más elegantes y con un toque excéntrico que sin duda no pasarían desapercibidos en mi mundo. Esos debían ser los llamados "Sangre pura".

Entrecierro lo ojos y los observo más minuciosa.

Sé que no es justo juzgar antes de conocer a las personas pero es que solo había que verlos, desde lejos se podía percibir su desagrado al verse rodeados por la multitud. En sus miradas no había más que frio desdén y tal presunción que me sentí descomponer por un momento.

-Desagradables -Me dije internamente apartando la mirada.

La sociedad mágica tenía una polémica sobre la sangre bastante pronunciada y antigua, con una historia tan remota que superaba la llegada del mismísimo Merlín al mundo y no parecía muy forzada a erradicarse del sistema aun en la actualidad.

Incluso Hogwarts se rige por esta aun…

-Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes, astutos y determinados, con un instinto de preservación innato, y donde solo los puros de sangre pueden yacer -Dije para mí en voz baja apretando los puños. La rabia que me producía el solo pensarme inferior a seres como ellos me hacía hervir la sangre de tal manera que sentía que explotaría en cualquier segundo y más luego de haber presenciado aquella escena tras la ventana-De ninguna manera puedo permitir que me sobrepase un Slytherin-Frunzo el ceño y concentro mi atención afuera otra vez.

El humo en el exterior seguido de un silbido, informan que al fin llegó la hora de partir. Me tranquilizo un poco por eso, al fin había llegado la hora.

El suave movimiento del tren logra aplacar completamente mi furia anterior, por lo que con la confianza suficiente tomo uno de mis libros. Este era uno de mis favoritos junto con el tomo de Baltilda Bagshot de la historia de Hogwarts, "Libro estándar de hechizos" de Miranda Goshawk. Me enfrasque en la lectura y sentí como todo desaparecía a mi alrededor, siempre me sucedía eso cuando me abstraía en un tema que era de mi interés, nada más existía en ese compartimiento más que mi persona y el libro que reposaba en mis manos.

¡TUMM!

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció ante tremendo ruido haciéndome botar sobre el asiento, giro la cabeza casi inmediatamente luego de eso encontrándome con la figura del causante.

-Disculpa- Una tímida voz hablo con suavidad despertándome al fin de mi aturdimiento. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido sin olvidar el susto que me dio al entrar y espero a que hable- ¿Esos asientos están ocupados? Es que ya no hay lugar en el tren y… pues si no te molesta, quisiera saber si podría quedarme-Explicó con voz temblorosa.

Lo observo detenidamente sin ninguna prisa por responder a su inquisición, analizándolo de arriba abajo con todo el descaro del mundo, notando casi al instante su mortal timidez y nerviosismo intenso, y… que si no le contestaba pronto se desmayaría en la puerta.

Bufe para mis adentros al notarlo así que decidí contestar antes de que mis suposiciones se hicieran realidad.

-No, no están ocupados -Respondí tomando nuevamente mi libro y concentrándome en él. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que decidí levantar la vista de nuevo para observar discretamente que hacía el intruso y me lleve una gran sorpresa al verlo aun parado en la puerta del compartimiento-¿Por qué no entras? –Inquirí aun sin poder quitar la sorpresa de mi rostro.

-E-es que n-no me h-as di-dicho que p-pued-o en-trar –Indico bajando la cabeza con el rostro rojo de la pena.

Me aseste un golpe mental con la mano en la frente.

-¿Es que es idiota?-Me pregunto abriendo ligeramente la boca ante tal respuesta del chico- Entra de una vez antes de que me arrepienta –Ordeno frunciendo el ceño volviendo la mirada a mi lectura, no podía creer que realmente me dijera eso.

El pelinegro entro rápidamente sentándose en el asiento frente a mí, lucia tan nervioso e incómodo que no pude evitar rodar lo ojos. El ambiente estaba tenso y eso me molestaba, no soportaba verlo mirarme a cada rato y desviar la vista cuando yo lo miraba. Se retorcía de un lado a otro haciendo ruido en cada movimiento ¿Es que no se puede quedar quieto y en silencio? Parece que no. Cierro el libro un poco más brusca de lo que debería pero es que estaba irritada, y así no podía leer en paz.

Alzo la vista y la poso sobre el intruso quien se tensó al instante, mi ojo tiembla irritado por eso pero rápido tomo un respiro y me obligo a serenarme, gritarle no funcionara.

-Escucha niño, quiero que te calmes porque el ruido que provocas al revolverte de esa manera me molesta ¿Si?-Declare con el ceño fruncido, no me culpen a mí, es el quien se comporta como una tonta oveja recién nacida.

-A-ah yo lo lo siento-Expreso bajando la cabeza sumisamente, oh Dios, ¿En serio este chico es mago?

-No quiero que te disculpes, solo quiero que te calmes y dejes de temblar-Suspiro y me dejo caer en mi asiento.

Cielos, ¿Tan difícil es lo que le pido?

-Y-yo… mi nombre es…-Levante la mirada de nuevo y lo mire, aún tenía la cabeza baja pero al menos no tartamudeaba tanto, solo un poco entrecortado pero era un avance-Soy Neville Longbotton, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Se presentó alzando un poco la mirada, mirándome temerosamente, ¿Así que intentaba aligerar el ambiente eh? buena idea.

-Hermione Granger –Respondí sentándome correctamente, le extendí la mano para que la tomara, el me miro sorprendido pero tímidamente la tomo-¿Así que también es tu primera vez en Hogwarts?-Comencé a hablar, ya que él había dado pie a comenzar la conversación, ¿Lo mejor sería continuarla no?

-¿Ah? sí, es mi primer año-Sonrió quedamente pero rápido su mirada se tornó triste.

Entrecerré lo ojos ante el gesto, ¿Qué fue esa reacción? No lo sabía pero lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

-El mío también-Confesé intentando apartar el tema anterior.

-Oh, ¿Y a qué casa planeas entrar?-Pregunto regresando el gesto tímido a su cara.

Suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos por un segundo.

-Siendo honesta, no lo sé-Dije sincera, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, increíblemente porque los últimos meses no había otra cosa en que pensara más que en Hogwarts.

-Yo… quisiera ir a… Gryffindor-Murmuro bajito pero alcance a oírlo.

-Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes-Repetí lo que ya me sabía de memoria, pensé en ello y cuando iba a decir que habían pocas posibilidades de que alguien como el entrara en esa casa, algo me distrajo.

-¡Trevor!-Grito el chico levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del compartimiento por donde instantes antes el sapo había salido también.

Me quede quieta durante un segundo para seguidamente levantarme y seguir al chico.

-¡Oye tu… Neville, espera!-Grite yendo tras él.

Él se detuvo y me miro inquieto. Suspire y me acerque a él.

-Tranquilízate quieres, te ayudare a buscar a tu… mascota ¿sí?, así que despreocúpate-Dije colocando la mirada más suave que tenía, para que se tranquilizara.

El asintió aun nervioso y empezamos a caminar.

Preguntamos en los primeros vagones que vimos pero no lo habían visto. Avanzamos hacia otros vagones pero sucedió lo mismo, continuamos preguntando pero nadie sabía nada. Comenzaba a molestarme ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había visto? ¡Era un sapo! Un asqueroso sapo que no podía pasar desapercibido aunque quisiera, no eran animales comunes, por lo menos no como mascota. Y por ello me parecía imposible que nadie lo haya visto, ¿Es que no tenían ojos en la cara?

-Los tienen, pero de adorno-Pienso despectiva con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Neville tras de mi trataba de seguirme el paso, tal parecer que he acelerado sin darme cuenta.

En nuestra travesía, descubrí bastantes tipos de personajes que viajan también en este tren, desde los más amistosos, hasta los más apáticos. Estos últimos, ni se dignaron a contestar nuestras preguntas, simplemente levantaban la mano y cerraban la puerta con un simple movimiento de varita.

-Malditos, esos eran Slytherin, estoy segura-Los maldije en mi mente.

Neville intentaba aplacar mi furia cada que eso sucedía, lo que me hizo comprobar que no era solo una persona demasiado tímida sino también alguien muy pacifico, y que en este tipo de situaciones intenta resolver los problemas de la manera más tranquila posible o, de ultima, huía de la escena lo más rápido que sus torpes piernas le permitían.

-Único en su especie, sin duda-Pensé sonriendo en mis adentros.

Lo que sucedió luego no es muy difícil de adivinar, dado que no quedaban más de cuarenta minutos para llegar al castillo. Le dije a Neville que lo mejor sería volver a nuestro vagón para colocarnos las túnicas ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts, a lo que acepto con la promesa de continuar buscando a Trevor –como ahora sé que se llama el escurridizo sapo- y así lo hicimos. Luego de eso, nos reunimos nuevamente y continuamos nuestra tarea de fastidiar gente –había que admitirlo, eso es lo que hacíamos-.

Hasta ahora lo peor que nos había pasado fue recibir miradas desdeñosas o de irritabilidad, seguidas de un portazo en la cara con magia, nada demasiado malo a decir verdad. Pero en el momento en que puse un pie en aquel compartimiento supe que nada bueno nos esperaba. Lo primero que reconocí al entrar fue a un niño rubio que parecía ser el centro de atención en ese momento, lo había visto por el cristal de la ventanilla, a él y a sus desagradables padres.

-Sangre pura-No pude evitar estrechar la mirada unos milímetros en su dirección, se me hizo imposible no hacerlo luego de presenciar ese escena tras la ventana, y más ahora cuando ese insecto me mira con tanta arrogancia y superioridad-¿Estaría mal darle un puñetazo? No estaría rompiendo las reglas ya que no usaría magia-Me abofetee internamente y me obligue a abandonar esos pensamientos.

-Díganme ¿Han visto un sapo por aquí?-Inquirí yendo directo al punto cruzándome de brazos enviándoles la mirada más seria que tenía, la que según mi padre me hacía lucir como investigador privado en cuestionario. Lo sé, ha visto muchas películas.

-Oh, yo acabo de ver uno-Respondió la única niña del lugar sonriendo de una manera que me recordó al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-No sé cómo no lo has visto si está parado justo detrás de ti-Las risas seguidas de esas palabras me hicieron entender, voltee a ver a Neville que estaba parado unos pasos atrás, encogido de los nervios y con la mirada en el suelo por la vergüenza que de seguro le produjeron las palabras de esa tonta.

-Es cierto, y bueno no dudo que con esa mata de pelo logres ver algo más allá de tu nariz-Esta vez la voz fue masculina, mire de reojo al locutor encontrándome con unos burlones ojos grisáceos, bufe y me gire por completo.

-Pero cuanta estupidez junta, disculpen no sabía que estaba tratando con personas "especiales"-Dije simulando comillas con mis dedos índice y medio- lo repetiré lentamente de nuevo para que me entiendan perfectamente ¿Han visto a la mascota de mi compañero sí o no?-Reitere colocando una mueca de aburrimiento, esto ya me está cansando ¿Por qué no solo responden para largarme de una vez?

El silencio se instaló en la sala, y ya nadie volvió a reír, todos me observaban con visible sorpresa. ¿Tan increíble era lo que había dicho? Observe la mueca en la cara del rubio y lo entendí, esa era la primera vez que alguien le hacía frente.

-H-hermione-Murmuro Neville desde atrás con voz aterrada, y me contuve de rodar los ojos, cielos con este chico.

La mueca en el rostro del rubio y la idiota a su lado no presagiaba nada bueno pero aun así me mantuve en el papel, jamás había bajado la cabeza ante nadie, ni siquiera con niños de edades y capacidades superiores a las mías.

-Nadie aquí carece de intelecto-Una voz rompió el silencio y atrajo la atención del público. Voltee a verlo, era la única persona que desde que llegamos se había mantenido ausente del asunto, completamente en silencio leyendo un libro.

-¿Así? Permíteme dudarlo-Exclame irónica haciendo que el chico me mirara por sobre el libro con una ceja alzada.

-Pero quien te crees idiota, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- El blondo hablo de nuevo mirándome con furia al igual que la pelinegra que había insultado a Neville.

-Ha de ser una mugrosa sangre sucia, por eso no lo sabe Draquito-Dijo sonriendo maliciosa enviándome una mirada desdeñosa a través de sus ojos mientras se prendía del brazo del nombrado.

Era curioso en verdad, con esa mueca me recordó vagamente a la cara de un bulldog, cosa que me provoco soltar una carcajada pero me detuve a tiempo y solo deje escapar una sonrisa pequeña mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a ambos, que par más interesante. Desvié mi vista hacia el niño de antes y dije:

-Bueno pues tus amigos no demuestran ser muy brillantes a decir verdad- Exprese señalando a los antes mencionados, a quienes el moreno observo frunciendo el ceño, para segundos después suspirar con algo que me pareció resignación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Corto para terminar de una vez con el asunto.

\- Al fin- Me dije internamente en un suspiro de alivio- Queremos saber si han visto el sapo mascota de este chico- Conteste con simpleza señalando a Neville.

-No-Contesto simple, tomando el libro que había dejado de lado, dando fin a la conversación.

-Bien-Exclame encogiéndome de hombros y saliendo de una vez del vagón junto a mi regordete amigo.

-¡Theodore! ¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste?! ¡Iba a terminar de humillarla!-Chillo la niña cara de perro desde el otro lado de la cabina.

-Cierra la boca Pansy, no me dejas leer- Corto el otro con voz notablemente irritada.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Ese chico me agrada-Exprese obteniendo una mirada incrédula de parte de Neville.

-¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?!-Grito con fuerza provocándome abrir los ojos en sorpresa por su arrebato, y este viendo mi reacción se recompuso volviendo a hablar tranquilamente- Es un futuro Slytherin, ¿Cómo puedes decir que te parece agradable?-Cuestiono mirándome con extrañeza.

-Pues fue el único que se dignó a respondernos Neville, eso cuanta como algo, además de que al parecer siente molestia por la idiota cara de perro que te insulto- Respondí con simpleza alzando los hombros mirándolo con una mueca de obviedad.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- Acepto mirando el suelo pero rápido volvió a mirarme inquieto- Pero aun así, es mejor mantenerse alejados de ellos Hermione, no son buenas personas- Me dijo con seguridad a lo que lo miro burlona.

-Neville, si hay algo que en verdad aborrezco en este mundo es a un idiota hablador que se cree mejor que todos, y los Slytherin tienen mucho de eso, puedes estar seguro de que lo último en mi lista es acercarme a ellos- Le asegure sonriendo levemente a lo que él respondió igualmente.

Dando el tema por zanjado, continuamos nuestro recorrido. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts y Neville empezaba a resignarse a la idea de encontrar a Trevor.

-Aún quedan unos cuantos compartimientos Neville, no te desesperes- Reproche al ver su cara de resignación.

-Pero ya hemos vistos miles de ellos y aun no encontramos a Trevor-Rezongo con desanimo arrastrando los pies.

-Tch, no lloriquees antes de tiempo, veamos en este- Abrí la puerta y el movimiento en la estancia se detuvo-Lo diré rápido para poder marcharme de una vez, ¿Han visto un sapo por aquí?-Pregunte sin rodeos.

-ah ¿No?-Dijo el pecoso niño con el ceño fruncido, alce una ceja ante el gesto en su cara y mire su mano, sonreí de lado y sin perder un segundo me adentre arrastrando a Neville conmigo a lo que ambos habitantes del compartimiento miraron asombrados.

-Practicas un hechizo, prosigue-Alenté sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, si había algo que me entusiasmaba ver siempre era un hechizo, y este niño estaba a punto de realizar uno. Solo espero que no sea tan malo como me lo imagino. Mire al otro niño, el de cabello azabache, para ver si estaba igual de atento que yo pero para mi sorpresa su mirada estaba puesta en mí, con la más indisimulada desconfianza que había visto jamás , le envié una mirada interrogante para indagar sobre su acción pero no pudo ser devuelta porque el rojizo empezó a recitar su encantamiento.

Lo que sucedió luego fue lo siguiente: el pecoso recito el hechizo –uno patético si me lo preguntan- y fue obvio que no funcionara ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que una rima pasaría como un hechizo? Solo este tonto al parecer.

-Y yo pensando que sería algo fabuloso-Rezongue decepcionada soltando un suspiro.

Se lo hice saber y me reto altaneramente a hacerlo mejor, a lo que rápido respondí con sinceridad que no sabía cómo hacerlo, su sonrisa de satisfacción me advirtió que me apresurara a decir algo para no quedar como una tonta frente a ese idiota.

-Pero mis hechizos al menos funcionan- Aclare antes de que se regodeara por mis previas palabras-Mira y aprende- Exclame sacando mi varita y apuntando al pelinegro quien se puso nervioso al ver la punta de mi varita frente a sus ojos-Oculus reparo- Y al instante sus gafas se mostraron como nuevas- ¿Ahora se ve mejor no?- Inquirí guardando mi herramienta mágica sonriendo con superioridad pero mi mueca se congelo al ver la cara del chico quien se había quitado las gafas para observarlas mejor, un mechón de su cabello quedo apartado por el movimiento de sus manos dejándome apreciar la marca en su frente-Oh Merlín, eres el niño-que-vivió, Harry Potter-Exclame abriendo los ojos del asombro, salí del trance y sonriéndole le extendí la mano-Soy Hermione Granger, espero nos llevemos bien durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts-Exprese mientras él tomaba mi mano y la estrechaba.

-Sí, igualmente-Dijo aun algo aturdido por mi anterior muestra de magia.

-¡¿Eres Harry Potter?! ¡Oh Merlín, es un placer conocerte!-Neville se adelantó hasta Harry y tomo su mano agitándola ávidamente con una sonrisa-¿Es tu primer año también? Espero seamos compañeros de casa-Exclamo emocionado sacándonos una sonrisa a Harry y a mí.

-Si es mi primer año, y también espero seamos compañeros-Dijo el chico aun con su mano siendo agitada por la animada de Neville.

-Coff coff-Se aclaró la garganta el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención-Yo soy Ronald Weasley y voy a ir a la mejor casa de todas, la de los valientes Gryffindor-Se señaló hinchando el pecho orgulloso.

Lo mire en silencio durante unos segundos igual que el par frente a mí, y al ver que no bromeaba no pude evitar bufar burlonamente ante la vergonzosa acción del pecoso.

-Por supuesto, y yo voy a ir a Slytherin-Dije con desbordante sarcasmo.

-¿Eres de familia mágica? ¿De cuál de todas, los Abbott o quizás los Greengrass?-Ante la mención de este último arrugo la frente y me miro desconfiado, pero que idiota.

-No bobo, ese es el chiste-Exclamo cruzándome de brazos también, mirándolo con aburrimiento.

El pecoso me miro indignado mientras abría y cerraba la boca cual pez fuera del agua, su ceño se frunció y su rostro se tornó de un pavoroso rojizo, parecía a punto de estallar.

-Pues yo creo que si Ron en verdad lo desea puede ir a la casa que quiera-Mire al oji-verde que había hablado, Harry me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, al parecer no le agrado mucho que insultara a su amigo, rodé los ojos hastiada y sin querer continuar esa charla me levante.

-Si tú lo dices-Le di la razón solo para no alargar más la discusión-El tren ya está por llegar a la estación, será mejor que se cambien-Mencione abriendo la puerta, mire de reojo a Neville quien ya estaba detrás de mí al ver que me marchaba-Puedes quedarte con ellos si quieres Neville, de todas formas nos veremos al bajar del tren-Indique al ver que no deseaba irse todavía.

-Yo no…-Intento hablar pero lo detuve negando con la cabeza.

-Nos veremos luego-Finalice atravesando el portal y cerrando tras de mí.

-Tch, pero que niña más engreída-Escuche decir al pecoso desde el otro lado.

-No digas eso, es una persona estupenda, solo debes conocerla mejor-Neville replico en contra de lo dicho por el niño y una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro.

-Mi estancia en Hogwarts será más entretenida de lo que creía-Me dije mientras avanzaba por los pasillos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Quisiera decir alguna excusa para salvarme de su ira pero me merezco todo eso y más, realmente no tengo perdón. Soy una mala autora por dejar esperando tanto a mis lectores, de verdad lo lamento mucho. **

**Fue bastante difícil seguir esta historia, luego de leerla descubrí una infinidad de errores y la narrativa era tan mediocre que no podía creer que hubiera escrito esto. Por eso me di a la tarea de corregir completamente todo, desde el principio (y aun continuo editando) para que resultara más entretenido para los lectores. De verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, espero no volver a hacerlo (aunque dudo que no lo haga -.-u), y que aun deseen leer esta humilde historia.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que aún se pasan a leer, y conversaban en sus favoritos este fic :) no saben lo feliz que me hace eso.**

**Espero les gustaran los cambios :D creo que así está mejor, y bueno ya saben si tienen algún opinión al respecto, déjenme un review (quisiera saber lo que piensan, pero por favor absténganse de comentarios destructivos)**

**Continuare editando y dentro de poco subiré el próximo capítulo, hasta entonces abrazos y saludos a todos!**


	2. Segunda Experiencia: En el castillo

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad sino de su autora, J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

.

.

Los libros habían descrito muy bien cada porción del castillo, era verdaderamente una joya única e invaluable. Pero había algo que estos no podían medir ni explicar, y era el mar de emociones que te producía el solo hecho de caminar por aquellos pasillos directo al comedor

-_Es la experiencia más increíble de mi vida_-Pensó con ansiedad reprimida la castaña, sintiendo su corazón bombear alocado, lleno de emoción ante la espera por ingresar de una vez al salón.

Al cruzar las puertas se deslumbro con todo a su alrededor: las largas mesas en las que yacían los alumnos de cursos superiores, el techo encantado, los fantasmas que revoloteaban, todo lo que sus incautos ojos podían captar era esplendido. Cuando se detuvieron al final la profesora McGonagall subió al estrado donde un banquillo y un viejo sombrero la esperaban.

-Cuando diga su nombre, vendrán aquí, tomaran asiento y les pondré el sombrero seleccionador que les dirá a qué casa pertenecen-Informo la mujer levantando el largo pergamino, los nombres empezaron a volar por el salón mientras los nominados pasaban y prontamente eran seleccionados por el sombrero mágico- ¡Hermione Granger!- Cuando fue su turno, subió las escalerillas sintiendo los nervios poseerla pero intentado que se notara lo menos posible, Merlín, al menos no estaba temblado. La profesora le colocó el sombrero y este, para su sorpresa, empezó a hablar.

-_Veamos que tenemos aquí oh… una mente dotada de intelecto_-La voz del sombrero resonaba en su cabeza-_La casa de las águilas estaría feliz contigo niña, de eso no cabe duda, pero veamos que más tenemos aquí_-Continuó-_Mmm astucia, perspicacia y un enorme deseo de poder, virtudes de la casa de Salazar pero lamentablemente no puedo ponerte ahí, tu sangre muggle te lo impide_-Eso hizo que una negra oscuridad empañara los ojos de la jovencita, ya empezaban los prejuicios-_Sigamos buscando ¿Qué más tenemos aquí?, oh coraje y una voluntad indomable ¡exquisito! existe mucho valor en ti jovencita, serías una muy buena Gryffindor, eso sin duda_-¿Una Gryffindor? Eso sonaba prometedor- _Que dilema, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, no me decido cual_-Suspiro intentando calmarse, ¿Por qué no se decidía de una vez?-_Paciencia pequeña, no es fácil tomar una decisión si te alteras_-Dijo tranquilo.

-_Estamos tardando demasiado_-Explicó tratando de no perder la calma-_Podrías apresurarte_-Pidió con cortesía.

-_De acuerdo niña_\- Dijo serio el objeto mágico-_Entonces tu dime ¿a cuál de las dos prefieres?-_Abrió los ojos asombrada.

_-¿Puedo elegir?_-Inquirió en su mente, a lo que por respuesta recibió un claro y fuerte **"SI"**, con ello no necesito nada más. Comenzó a plantearse los pros y contra, y al final decidió-_Quiero estar en Gryffindor, tu dijiste que albergo mucho valor en mi ¿No es cierto?_-El razonamiento de la castaña termino por convencer al sombrero que no tardo en exteriorizar su decisión gritando- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Finalmente bajo del taburete y sonriendo con seguridad se dirigió a su mesa. La mesa de los leones la recibió con aplausos y sonrisas alegres.

-Hola, soy Fred-Un chico de curso superior la saludó.

-Y yo soy George-Un chico idéntico al primero la saludó también.

-_Vaya, gemelos_-Pensó divertida-Hola soy Hermione, un gusto en conocerlos-Saludó sonriéndoles.

-¡Igualmente!-Dijeron animosamente los dos al mismo tiempo.

-El sombrero sí que se tomó su tiempo para seleccionarte-Comentó el llamado Fred.

-Cierto, nunca nadie ha pasado de los 30 segundos y tu estuviste como un minuto-Secundó George a su gemelo.

-Es algo indeciso, es todo-Dijo con gesto despreocupado volteando a ver los que faltaban ser seleccionados, ellos hicieron lo mismo sonriendo por la respuesta. Su mirada recayó en el estrado justo para escuchar el sonoro grito del sombrero en un: "¡HUFFLEPUFF!", mientras la mesa de los tejones celebraban su nueva adquisición.

La selección continúo su curso dejando a la mayoría de los alumnos en Gryffindor, entre ellos al chico Potter, a Weasley e increíblemente también a Neville. Estaba feliz por tener al chico en su misma casa, era reconfortante tener a alguien con quien compartir y Neville era la única persona hasta ese momento que se había ganado un poco de su afecto.

La cena inicio luego del discurso del director y al finalizar el prefecto de Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, los guio hacia la que sería su sala común. Les explico que lado le pertenecía a cada quien, así como también las reglas de convivencia. Luego paso a retirarse deseándoles buenas noches a todos.

: : : : :

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó, cumplió su ritual de limpieza personal y partió hacia su primera clase del día: Transformaciones. No quiso desayunar, la curiosidad por conocer el método de enseñanza de Hogwarts la tenían en un estado de completa excitación. Y esperaba no decepcionarse mucho si estos no alcanzaban sus estándares.

Al llegar al salón descubrió que este estaba cerrado aún.

-_Pero que idiota soy, la profesora McGonagall debe estar desayunando al igual que el resto_-Se dijo internamente golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano por su estúpida acción imprudente_-¿Y ahora qué hago? Ir al comedor sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que no tengo hambre así que…_\- Miro el corredor a su izquierda y empezó a caminar por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo.

Observaba distraída los cuadros en las paredes, las armaduras y alguna que otra puerta que, increíblemente, no estuvo interesada en abrir. Doblaba automáticamente al llegar a las esquinas siguiendo su camino pensando en nada específico, pero deteniéndose al llegar a una de esas escaleras que cambian cada cierto tiempo. Observo a su alrededor y noto que no tenía idea de donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Inquirió por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido al saberse desorientada-_Maldita sea, ¿En que estaba pensando al caminar tan despreocupadamente sin mirar a dónde iba? Aun no conozco el castillo como para hacer algo tan imprudente como esto ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza, por Merlín?_-Se reprochó mirando a su alrededor inquieta.

-¿Estas perdida?-Inquirió una voz haciéndola tensarse, se giró a la velocidad que el susto anterior le permitió, encontrándose un par de opacos orbes inquisitivos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ah, solo eres tu-Exclamo mirando al niño con reconocimiento.

Este alzo una ceja y dejo caer la cabeza hacia un lado en clara confusión.

-¿Solo yo?-Cuestiono extrañado y curioso.

-El niño del tren que tuvo la decencia de responder a mi pregunta-Aclaro acercándose a él.

-Ah, ya te recuerdo, eres esa persona-Exclamo al reconocerla viéndola más de cerca, la analizo de arriba abajo-Veo que mis suposiciones no fueron acertadas-Musito por lo bajo pero ella alcanzo a oírlo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunto curiosa olvidándose de su actual problema.

-No es importante, pero dime ¿Te has perdido? Lo pregunto por la mueca desesperada que tenías antes-Aclaro al ver el intento de la castaña por negar su pregunta/afirmación.

-No tenía una mueca desesperada-Aclaro con el ceño fruncido- solo estaba intentando ajustar las características del lugar con lo que leí en "Hogwarts una historia"-Explico desviando la mirada sin responder concretamente la pregunta del peli-negro.

-Es decir, que si estas perdida-Concluyo el chico con cara de aburrimiento.

-No, yo solo…-Intento explicar sin desear sonar como una boba-_Aunque estoy fallando miserablemente-_ Pensó desviando la mirada al suelo, irritada

-De acuerdo-Levanto la cabeza cuando lo oyó decir aquello- no insistiré más, veo que sabes bien lo que haces-Termino la conversación girándose sobre sus pies y caminando con parsimonia devuelta hacia el pasillo por el que había salido. Introduciendo una mano en su túnica, extrajo un pequeño ejemplar de tapa oscura con contenido indescifrable desde la distancia en que se encontraba.

La Gryffindor lo miro alejarse, con el grito de "¡Espera!" pugnando por escapar de sus labios, se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza, rotunda. Antes muerta que admitirse desconocedora de algo frente a ese niño, y más ahora que era parte de esa despreciable casa llena de elitistas, clasistas, racistas y quien sabe que otros más.

Decidió mejor hacer otra cosa, ¿Por qué debía precisamente preguntarle? Más fácil era seguirlo, disimuladamente claro, y llegar hasta el salón de Transformaciones. Ella llegaba puntual, y sin la humillante carga de haberle consultado una duda a un Slytherin.

Perfecto.

-Oye, ¿Ya recordaste como volver?-Le escucho dirigirse a ella, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla inquiridoramente.

-Si-Dijo corta y baja, caminado con bien fingido paso seguro.

-Ya veo-Exclamo girándose devuelta al frente.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, solo los pasos de ambos resonaban en los pasillos hasta que unos murmullos medio altos hicieron que el chico se detuviera.

-¿Desayunaste ya?-Indago volviéndose de cuerpo entero hacia ella, quien se detuvo también pero no porque él lo hubiera hecho, sino al oír la pregunta.

-No-Contesto seca nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos_-¿Se detuvo solo para preguntarme eso?_-Se preguntó internamente mirando al chico con extrañeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Cuestiono nuevamente mirándola con extraña seriedad, sorprendiendo a la castaña ante el repentino interrogatorio.

-No, no tengo hambre-Respondió nuevamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado mirándolo con duda, ¿Por qué rayos le preguntaba eso?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues este camino que va directo al gran comedor si no tienes hambre?-La miro expectante por su respuesta, y ahí lo supo.

-_Me engaño_-Declaro entrecerrando los ojos con furia, viendo la sonrisa de superioridad que empezaba a formarse en el rostro del peli-negro al verla acorralada-_Desde el principio supo que lo seguiría y terminaríamos aquí, en esta situación, maldito_-Apretó los dientes y camino decidida hacia el chico que en ese momento guardaba el libro en su bolsillo-¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?-Protesto mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Engañarte?-Cuestiono mirándola con sobreactuada sorpresa.

-¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo!-Vocifero con los dientes apretados acercándose un paso más hacia él, que ya no pudo sostener más su acto y volvía a dejar salir la sonrisa ladeada de antes.

-No sabias como volver al salón de Transformaciones, solo te ayude un poco acercándote al camino correcto, deberías estar agradecida-Acoto cruzándose de brazos.

_-¿Ayudarme?_-Pensó sintiendo la rabia hervir en sus venas-¿Y acaso ahora esperas que te agradezca?-Escupió sarcástica mirándolo con el coraje aun brillando en sus orbes.

-Sería lo más lógico-Acepto asintiendo a su sugerencia, elevando aún más la ira de la leona-Pero, si no lo deseas, no voy a suplicarte-Se giró reiniciando su andar por el corredor-Por cierto, la sala que tanto buscas esta derecho a dos corredores más adelante, doblando a la izquierda, en la tercera puerta-Señalo antes de doblar a la derecha en la próxima esquina.

Hermione se quedó quieta, mirando el lugar por el que se había perdido el Slytherin, muda y sin lograr procesar lo sucedido. Cuando lo entendió, frunció el ceño y a paso pesado se dirigió donde el chico le había señalado, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo y jurando venganza.

-_Me las vas a pagar, maldita serpiente_-Pensó una vez frente al salón, las puertas ya estaban abiertas por lo que sin perder el tiempo entro de una buena vez.

: : : : :

Al terminar la hora de Transformaciones, camino hacia las mazmorras donde tuvo su primera clase de pociones, la cual descubrió bastante insatisfactoria. El profesor Snape le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "enseñar", era tan severo e injusto que nadie podía hacer o decir nada sin que este lo callara o quitara puntos por hablar sin que él lo hubiera consentido. Claro, esto en el caso de los Gryffindor. Como bien le habían informado con anterioridad, el profesor tenia cierto favoritismo por la casa de las serpientes, cosa que le crispaba los nervios a Hermione dado que ya había ignorado dos veces que había alzado la mano para contestar una pregunta, a la tercera ya ni quiso intentarlo.

-_Estúpido profesor, a esa Slytherin si le permitió contestar e incluso cuando su respuesta fue mediocre le concedió puntos_-Se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla para no gritar y hacer una escena que, además de un millar de puntos también, le costaría un gran castigo.

A Potter tampoco le había ido muy bien que digamos, no sabía porque pero el oscuro profesor miraba a Harry con más desagrado que al resto de los leones. Se había ensañado especialmente con él, haciéndole mil y un preguntas que el chico no supo responder. Y estando ella, casualmente, a su lado, haciendo el esfuerzo por que la tomara en cuenta, seguía siendo ignorada.

-_Además de estúpido, ciego_-Insulto al pocionista, bajando nuevamente la mano y apoyando su cabeza sobre esta con aburrimiento. Giro la cabeza y miro la cara de vergüenza de Potter al ser humillado una vez más por el maestro, rodo los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en la clase-Que patético-Pensó mientras tomaba notas.

A pesar de lo molesto que era su profesor, no podía negar que era muy bueno en su materia. El hombre sabia de lo que hablaba, no había palabra que saliera de su boca que no fuera altamente informativa. Su forma de redactar páginas enteras era impresionante, aunque su voz engolada y palabras arrastradas le producían un aburrimiento inevitable.

-_Interesante, pero tedioso_ –Pensó una vez terminada la clase.

Las próximas dos horas las tenía libres, el almuerzo se serviría en una hora más, y luego de este comenzarían sus clases por la tarde. Lo que le dejaba la oportunidad de recorrer el castillo, aunque esta vez no sería tan imprudente como antes, ahora si tenía un destino al cual seguir y no era otro más que…

-La biblioteca-Susurro estando ya frente a las puertas del lugar.

Ingreso con andar veloz intentando contener su latente emoción y, sin reparar de la presencia de cierta bibliotecaria arisca, se dirigió hacia las estanterías. Buscó varios libros sobre diversos temas y los llevo a una apartada mesa donde tomo asiento y comenzó a leer. La hora se le fue más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, y aun le quedaban muchos tomos que analizar, así que decidió preguntarle a la mujer encargada si era posible tomarlos prestados por unos días.

-Puedes llevártelos pero no debe haber ni un rasguño o arruga en ninguna página ¿Has entendido?-Asintió con firmeza y la bibliotecaria volvió su vista al papel en sus manos donde registro el nombre de los libros que estaba por llevarse y el de la jovencita-Aquí tienes, tienes el plazo de una semana para devolverlos-Aclaro y finalmente le paso los libros.

Feliz se encamino hacia el comedor. Moría por leer todos los libros de la biblioteca, sabía que esta tenía también una sección prohibida, pero esa la iba a dejar para el final.

-_Libros de magia oscura, no sé porque los tienen en el colegio si están prohibidos, cualquiera podría tentarse a leerlos_-Se dijo mentalmente seria, no estaba del todo segura de lo que haría cuando llegara el momento en que decidiera allanar esa sección, no estaba tan deseosa de poder como para mancillar su cuerpo con las artes oscuras-Ya veré que hacer en su momento-Se dijo para luego acelerar el paso.

: : : : :

Salió de la sala común mirando hacia los lados cual ladrón en casa ajena, no había nadie, soltó un suspiro y emprendió marcha. Camino a paso medio, evitando todo lo posible hacer cualquier minúsculo ruido, era un poco exagerado de su parte dado que sabía que todos se encontraban ahora mismo en el gran comedor pero…

-_Mejor prevenir que lamentar_-Se dijo internamente con seriedad.

Los días en el colegio habían pasado muy rápido, dos meses para ser exactos, y ahora esperaba la llegada del primer día Noviembre. Durante ese tiempo continuo con sus visitas a la biblioteca, algunas tareas de los profesores se convirtieron en un reto para ella, retos que siempre lograba superar consiguiendo un Extraordinario en casi todas sus materias.

-_Como no, el profesor Snape no me considera digna de uno de sus Extraordinarios como al imbécil de Malfoy y el desgraciado de Nott-_ Apretó los dientes recordando la injusticia cometida por su maestro de pociones.

_Flashback_

_Recibió el pergamino con su trabajo ya calificado, y noto que no había ni una sola corrección en él. Sonrió satisfecha, sabiendo que esta vez su profesor no tenía ninguna excusa para no otorgarle un Extraordinario. _

_El trabajo estaba, en simples palabras, perfecto._

_Así que con la mayor de las alegrías subió la mirada para detallar completamente aquella letra que, desde hace algún tiempo, se había convertido en su favorita._

"_Supera las expectativas"_

_**-¡¿Qué?!**__-Grito en su mente abriendo los ojos incrédula-__**Esto no puede ser**__-Se dijo no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían._

_-Vaya, un Extraordinario otra vez-Escucho decir a alguien que pasaba junto a ella._

_Enseguida volteo, quedándose muda al ver de quien se trataba. Su ceño lentamente se fue apretando, al igual que sus dientes a los que poco le faltaba para partirse._

_**-¡¿Malfoy?! ¡¿Le dio un extraordinario a Malfoy?!**__-Chillo furiosa en su mente desviando la mirada de nuevo a su nota, ¿En que se había equivocado para fallar ante alguien como ese Slytherin? No tenía errores ¿Entonces por qué?_

"_El odia a los Gryffindor"_

_Las palabras de Fred golpearon fuerte en su memoria haciéndola recordar de quien estábamos hablando._

_-__**Preferencia de casas, claro**__-Se dijo cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro- __**Pero que injusto**__-Protesto guardando el trabajo en su bolso._

_Y justo cuando estaba terminando de guardar todo, vislumbro un pergamino en la mesa contigua a la suya donde, con tinta roja, se dejaba ver una esplendorosa "E" seguida de un nombre que con solo verlo se le retorcía el estómago del disgusto._

_-__**¡Ese Nott también tiene un extraordinario!-**__Se mordió la lengua y apresuro sus manos para terminar de ordenar todo, quería desaparecer de ese salón antes de que tomara el pergamino de aquel odioso Slytherin y lo destrozara en pedacitos._

_Lo vio caminar de vuelta a su mesa, donde empezó a guardar sus cosas, no se notaba para nada sorprendido por su nota y eso fue lo que más le sulfuro._

_-__**Vamos Hermione, olvídate de eso ahora tienes Encantamientos y en esa materia si tienes la nota que te gusta**__-Se dijo para serenarse y no lanzarse sobre el pelinegro para ahorcarlo un poco._

_Fin del Flashback_

Suspiro.

Ciertamente, aun le costaba disimular su rabia al ver lo arbitrario que podía ser su profesor pero al menos ya había logrado aceptarlo un poco.

Solo un poco.

-_Realmente aborrezco a los de esa casa_-Suspiro resignada a tener que soportarlo.

En ese tiempo, sus encuentros con los Slytherin habían incrementado, sobretodo la última semana dado que el grupito de Malfoy había confirmado que era una hija de muggles. Desde entonces el muy imbécil no había dejado de perseguirla para fastidiarla.

-_Aunque el puesto de más insoportable, se lo queda Parkinson sin duda_-Pensó recordando a la insistente pelinegra, que permanentemente estaba detrás suyo intentado arruinarle el día. Rodo los ojos, y doblo en la próxima esquina.

En cada oportunidad que tenían la atacaban, estando ella sola o acompañada, y obviamente ella se defendía, jamás dejaría que un Slytherin le pasara por encima… otra vez.

-_Es raro, pero desde aquella vez en los pasillos no he vuelto a cruzar palabras con Nott_-Frunció el ceño recordando la indiferencia con la que ahora la trataba, ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada o un insulto para molestarla como hacia Malfoy-_No, es como si desde el momento en el que mi ascendencia fuera revelada hubiera dejado de existir para el_-Se recordó rememorando el momento donde el pelinegro se enteró.

Había sido gracias a Malfoy, que había gritado a los cuatro vientos que era hija de muggle mientras se reía con sus compañeros de casa. Nott lo había escuchado, Hermione lo supo al ver la sorpresa en su cara y luego… inexpresividad absoluta. Desde entonces quedo fuera del radar del Slytherin.

–_Maldita serpiente racista_-Insulto en su mente.

Otras personas que se habían encargado de desgraciarle los días habían sido sus propios compañeros de casa, los "nobles" Gryffindor, y todo porque había intentado ser amable con el pelirrojo idiota de Weasley.

-_Ingrato, y yo que amablemente me ofrecí a mostrarte como hacer el hechizo adecuadamente_-Gruño dando pisadas más poderosas que antes, mientras más recordaba más claro le quedaba que Hogwarts albergaba puros idiotas, claro excluyéndola a ella y unos pocos más-_Tch, y se supone que debo soportarlo por seis años más_-Suspiro desanimada y molesta.

Olvidando ese tema…

Algo sorprendente que le había pasado dentro de todo fue descubrir que le temía a volar. Una locura a su parecer, ya que había subido en aviones sin problema alguno.

-_Es la maldita escoba sin soporte de seguridad la única culpable_-Frunció el ceño recordando su primera experiencia. Aunque para su consuelo y pena, Neville lo había pasado peor que ella, se había fracturado la muñeca al no saber cómo manejarla.

Cuanto mal le había deseado a Malfoy ese día, el muy imbécil se había atrevido a burlarse de su compañero luego de que este se hubiera herido. Por suerte Potter fue más rápido e intervino antes de que ella hechizara al rubio arrogante y lo enviara a hacerle compañía a Neville en la enfermería.

-_Espero los castiguen a ambos pero más a Malfoy, ese gusano tiene que escarmentar un poco_-Recuerda haber pensado mientras miraba ceñuda la competencia de vuelo de los dos chicos.

Otro hecho sorprendente de su vida fue el haber conocido al fantasma que asediaba los baños de niñas del segundo piso. Myrtle la llorona, la llamaban. Las niñas de su curso evitaban entrar porque les provocaba miedo el espectro llorón, a las chicas mayores solo les fastidiaba su presencia y por ello tampoco se aparecían por ahí. Ella podía entenderlas, era un lugar sombrío y solitario, además del hecho que Myrtle era verdaderamente insoportable pero, contenía un secreto que a toda costa intentaba sonsacarle, y solo por eso se mantenía constantemente visitándola.

_-¿Un monstruo en Hogwarts? Una información demasiado jugosa para dejarla escapar_-Recuerda haberse dicho cuando Myrtle le confeso sobre su asesinato.

Desde entonces había visitado al fantasma, primero solo para utilizar el servicio y luego, de a poco, empezó a apartar los muros de desconfianza que la ex-Ravenclaw mantenía a su alrededor. Formando algo parecido a una "amistad", la verdad no estaba segura de sí así se comportaban los amigos, no es que ella fuera una experta en el tema precisamente, su única amistad hasta el momento era Neville, y él era un niño. Myrtle era una jovencita, por lo que la tarea de socializar se le había hecho más difícil.

-_Pero no imposible_-Sonrió, y desacelero su marcha, ya había llegado a su destino. Abrió la puerta e ingreso en completo silencio.

-Oh Hermione, ya estás aquí-Escucho una voz a su espalda, volteo y le sonrió.

-Hola Myrtle-Saludo mirando al fantasma flotar a su alrededor.

-Creía que no llegarías, escuche por los corredores que habías peleado nuevamente con ese Weasley, y que esta vez había logrado hacerte llorar-Comento la Ravenclaw con aparente inocencia pero muy pendiente de las reacciones de la castaña, era su pasatiempo favorito molestar a la castaña desde que la había conocido y estaba segura de que eso la fastidiaría un poco.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, así que la noticia había llegado hasta oídos de Myrtle.

-_Que rápido_-Pensó con algo de sorpresa pero muy satisfecha-No te preocupes, la verdad es que solo fingí el llanto-Confeso divertida viendo la mueca de sorpresa formarse en la traslucida cara de la chica-¿Realmente pensaste que ese imbécil había logrado hacerme llorar?-Inquirió alzando una ceja burlona, a lo que el espectro frunció el ceño sintiéndose avergonzada de sus pensamientos, era cierto, había olvidado lo fría que era la Gryffindor.

-No, pero… ¿Por qué?-Cuestiono ahora extrañada y curiosa, acercándose unos centímetros a la Gryffindor, queriendo saber que había pasado en realidad.

-Fue porque McGonagall estaba cerca, y no podía permitir que mi imagen se viera dañada por culpa de ese mono con ropa-Explico con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿Dejaste que Weasley se quedara con toda la culpa?-Cuestiono con incredulidad pero muy divertida por dentro.

-Oye, fue el quien empezó el pleito, que se haga cargo ahora de las consecuencias-Se excusó cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose atacada por la Ravenclaw.

-Aja, como digas-Exclamo la fantasma sin aceptar ninguna de las palabras de la leona.

-Tch, como sea, mejor hablemos de algo más importante quieres-Dijo mirando a la chica de coletas detenerse y mirarla seria.

-Si, como te lo prometí, hoy te diré lo que tanto deseas saber-Declaro mirando a la Gryffindor acomodarse en el lavamanos.

-Excelente amiga mía, pues empieza entonces-Concedió con un gesto de mano, sonriéndole alentadoramente.

: : : : :

En el comedor todos devoraban con avidez los dulces sobre las mesas, todo preparado adecuadamente para la ocasión, el Halloween. En la mesa de los leones, una cabeza resaltaba entre las demás que permanecían inclinadas sobre sus platos. Neville Longbotton miraba constantemente hacia la puerta de entrada del gran comedor nervioso, para luego volver la vista al asiento vacío a su lado. Su compañera de rizos alborotados aún no se aparecía y la preocupación comenzaba a notársele cada vez más en el rostro. Esto empezó desde que, por algunos comentarios de sus compañeras, se enteró que Ron la había hecho llorar esa misma tarde.

-Tranquilízate Neville, ya aparecerá-Intento calmarlo Harry al ver a su compañero tan inquieto.

-Pero ya se ha tardado mucho-Replico el Longbotton mirándolo con nervios.

-Ya debe estar en camino-Hizo un nuevo intento el oji-verde.

-Seguro lo hace para llamar la atención-La voz del Weasley menor los hizo voltear a verlo, el ceño de Neville se frunció al verlo tan tranquilo y sin ninguna muestra de remordimiento por lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

-Es tu culpa que ella no esté aquí-Acuso Longbotton sin contenerse, le enfadaba ver al chico mostrarse tan despreocupado.

El pelirrojo dejo de comer y lo miro con el ceño fruncido también.

-¿Mi culpa? Ella es la que siempre se la pasa restregándonos su "superioridad" Neville, ¿Es que acaso no te irrita escucharla?-Inquirió el pecoso con voz molesta.

-No, me agrada la actitud de Hermione, es sincera y no teme lo que los demás piensen de ella-Las palabras de Neville sorprendieron un poco a ambos chicos pero rápido Ron volvió a poner cara de disgusto.

-¿Sincera dices? Yo diría más bien, fría y cínica, ¿Es que no has visto su cara de satisfacción cuando se sale con la suya?-Cuestiono el pelirrojo con enojo-Por su culpa McGonagall me castigo por una semana completa-Exclamo con enfado al recordar los sucesos de la tarde.

-La hiciste llorar, es obvio que te castigarían-Discutió el pelinegro muchacho apuntándolo con dedo acusador.

El Weasley se sulfuro con las palabras del chico, su cara se tornó roja y las arrugas en su frente se incrementaron. Eso no era cierto, el recordaba perfectamente esa tarde, ella lo había inventado todo para quedar bien frente a la profesora. Miro con furia a su compañero y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Oigan chicos, no discutan, Hermione ya vendrá, ella…-Harry no pudo terminar de hablar cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron abruptamente, haciéndolos voltear a todos.

El profesor de DCAO entro corriendo y gritando algo sobre un troll para luego desmayarse. Inmediatamente el caos se desato en el salón, los gritos histéricos de los alumnos solo pudieron ser aplacados por la fuerte voz del director que mando a los prefectos a llevar a los alumnos a sus casas, y a los profesores al resolver el problema.

Mientras caminaban por el corredor, Neville de repente se detuvo. Harry y Ron lo imitaron al estar detrás de él.

-¿Qué te pasa, porque te detienes?-Cuestiono Weasley ante la brusca acción.

-Hermione…-Susurro el chico.

-¿Qué? Oh no, ¿Otra vez lo mismo?-Se quejó el pecoso mirado hastiado a su compañero.

-Escuche a Parvati y Lavander decir que había estado llorando toda la tarde en el baño de niñas-Dijo mecánicamente aun paralizado.

-¿Y eso que?-Se quejó el pelirrojo ganándose no solo una, sino dos miradas de reproche. Harry también estaba enojado por la insensibilidad de su amigo.

-El troll-Susurro Harry entendiendo a donde iban los pensamientos del Longbotton.

Un segundo cruzando miradas y al siguiente se encontraban corriendo en dirección al baño de niñas.

-¿Creen que el troll este allá?-Cuestiono Neville temeroso, tanto por su encuentro con el monstruo y la seguridad de su amiga.

-No lo creo, son muy tontos-Aseguro Ron, pero la verdad no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Llegaron a un corredor y, efectivamente, el troll se dirigía al segundo piso.

-Oh no-Susurro Neville con preocupación.

-Vamos-Exclamo Harry trotando apresuradamente en la misma dirección que la criatura había tomado antes.

Cuando llegaron al baño escucharon los gritos de Hermione, por lo que rápido ingresaron pero, se quedaron patidifusos al ver la escena.

-¡Desmaius!-El violento choque del troll contra el suelo del baño los dejo mudos.

La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa al verlos en la puerta.

-Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo suavemente la chica, camuflando rápido la sorpresa que le provocaba ver a su amigo en el lugar.

-Yo… eh yo… venia…-Aun no salía de su estupefacto estado de sorpresa, bajo la mirada hacia el inconsciente troll y apretó los puños, su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

-¿Tu… desmayaste al troll?-La voz impregnada de incredulidad de Harry la hizo voltear a verlo.

Ella lo miro, y luego a su alrededor como buscando a alguien.

-¿Acaso vez a alguien más Potter?-Lo miro irónica pero internamente nerviosa, no se suponía que ellos estuvieran ahí.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Grito Ron atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo dices?-Alzo una ceja la Gryffindor sin comprender.

-¡Tú no puedes haber noqueado a este monstruo, es una locura!-Volvió a gritar el pelirrojo sin querer creerlo.

-No entiendo tu negación, tú mismo me viste hacerlo-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no puedes, es imposible que…-No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el grito de McGonagall los estremeció a todos.

-¡¿Pero qué paso aquí?!-Exigió saber la mujer mirando incrédula el alucinante escenario protagonizado por cuatro alumnos de primero y un troll inconsciente.

-Pues, vera profesora, nosotros…-Quiso explicar el oji-verde pero la voz de Granger lo detuvo.

-Ellos me salvaron profesora-Corto Hermione el dialogo de Harry, quien la miro incrédulo.

-¿Cómo dice señorita Granger?-La miro confusa la profesora igual que los otros dos docentes que recién salían de su estupor.

-Sí, vera yo… he estado aquí desde la tarde, ya sabe, por lo sucedido-La miro de reojo con la cabeza gacha, simulando vergüenza. La profesora miro a Ron con severidad al recordar lo sucedido, y este dio un respingo ante la mirada-y el troll me tomo por sorpresa cuando salía, afortunadamente ellos vinieron y lo dejaron inconsciente- Termino su explicación Hermione apretando sus manos, esperando las palabras de su maestra.

-Ya veo, no es su culpa señorita Granger, usted no sabía nada pero… -Volteo a ver al trio de jóvenes, que tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo-Ustedes no tenían nada que hacer aquí, debieron dejar esto en manos de los decentes y no intervenir por su cuenta-Regaño la mujer severa.

-¡Pero profesora estábamos preocupados por Hermione!-Replico Neville.

-Sí, si, por eso vinimos-Intervino Ron viendo una oportunidad de escape.

-Sabíamos que ella estaba aquí, y queríamos asegurarnos que estuviera bien-Fue el turno de Harry de agregar algo.

-¡Esa no es excusa!-Negó McGonagall sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Profesora-La mujer volteo a mirar a Hermione una vez más-Ellos salvaron mi vida, yo… no sé qué habría sido de mi si no hubieran aparecido en el momento justo-Dijo mirando a los chico, quienes la miraron asombrados, que buena era mintiendo, pensaron-Por favor no los castigue por mi error-Pidió mirando suplicante a McGonagall.

La mujer callo y miro a la jovencita seguidamente miro a lo muchachitos a su lado y suspiro.

-50 puntos le serán restados a Gryffindor, por su imprudencia a la hora de actuar-No dijo nada más, con una seña les indico que salieran.

…

Una vez en su sala común, los chicos se detuvieron y miraron a la castaña quien se cruzó de brazos.

-Nada de esto paso nunca ¿Me oyeron? les he salvado el pellejo esta vez, no se ilusionen pensando que habrá una segunda-Fue lo único que dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron-Neville lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, te prometo que no volverá a suceder-Se dirigió a su amigo ablandando su mirada, casi sintiéndose culpable.

-No te preocupes Hermione, fue algo que yo quise hacer, no te culpes por eso si- Él la miro con una sonrisa que la chica contesto sutilmente, y se giró para subir las escaleras-Buenas noches-Fue lo último que se le escucho decir.

Hermione se quedó mirando las escaleras durante unos segundos, luego soltó un suspiro y al fin se percató de que aún tenía compañía.

-¿Y ustedes, no piensan irse a dormir?-Alzo una ceja mirándolos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer ese hechizo/a mentir de esa manera?-Los miro alternativamente a ambos y bufo.

-No tengo el título de la mejor de mi clase solo por mis notas, Potter-Dijo antes de dar pie a marcharse- Y Weasley, para mentir solo se necesita medio cerebro-Estaba subiendo la escaleras cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Enséñame-Pidió, haciendo que la Gryffindor detuviera sus pasos.

-¿Cómo?-Inquirió creyendo haber oído mal.

-¿Cómo?-Su pelirrojo compañero también lo miro horrorizado.

-Eres buena en casi todas las materias, y yo de verdad necesito elevar mis notas si quiero aprobar este semestre-Explico Potter mirándola como quien ve a un salvavidas en medio del mar.

Ella lo miro incrédula por un momento, pero al ver que hablaba en serio, soltó una risita burlona.

-¿Enserio pretendes que te de tutoría? Luego de haber sido tan despreciables conmigo, ¿Esperas que lo olvide y simplemente te preste mi ayuda?-Ladeo la cabeza sin apartar la sonrisa incrédula, cuan iluso podía ser ese chico.

-Lamento si fuimos groseros contigo-Se disculpó en nombre de los dos para incredulidad del Weasley que aún no creía lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Una disculpa no siempre resuelve las cosas, Potter-Suspiro dramática la chica.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-Inquirió Ron frunciendo el ceño, ya harto del vacilar de su compañera.

Ella sonrió, esa era justo la pregunta que deseaba oír.

-Oh nada demasiado difícil, solo una insignificancia-La sonrisa maléfica de la leona solo los hizo tragar saliva, sintiendo repentinamente que no había sido muy buena idea pedirle ayuda.

: : : : :

Había momentos en la vida, donde Hermione despertaba deslumbrante en las mañanas. Se sentía tan llena de vitalidad que no podía ocultar su estado de ánimo. Y eso lo comprobaron sus dos compañeras de cuarto esa misma mañana.

-Buenos días Patil, Brown-Las saludo con una encantadora sonrisa, luego de percatarse de que el par al fin había despertado.

-¿Granger?-Inquirió Lavander frotándose los ojos, creyéndose aún dormida.

-¿Si?-Dijo la castaña deteniéndose en la puerta volteando a ver a la rubia.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Cuestiono Parvati asombrada, mirando a su siempre apática compañera sonreír amigablemente.

Es escalofriante, pensaron la dos.

-Sí, claro ¿Por qué?-Indago sin quitar la mueca de felicidad de su rostro.

-No, nada-Concluyo la morena pero sin dejar de observarla como si de un monstruo se tratara.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos en el gran comedor-Se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando a sus dos compañeras completamente alucinadas con la anterior escena.

...

-_Ah, no hay mejor manera de comenzar la mañana_-Pensó la Gryffindor recordando la reacción de sus compañeras de cuarto-Que idiotas-Murmuro bajo sin dejar de sonreír.

Llego al gran comedor y se sentó en su mesa donde algunos de sus compañeros ya desayunaban. Lo que era algo entraño para ella dado que siempre estaba vacía cuando ella llegaba, la repuesta a esto era sencilla, se había levantado algo tarde para no perderse el show.

-_Veamos que tan buenos son actuando_-Se dijo internamente, observando detenidamente a cierto par que ahora se encontraba rodeado por una gran cantidad de alumnos.

-… y deje que el mazo cayera sobre su cabeza, ese tonto nunca tuvo oportunidad contra mí-Fanfarroneo el pelirrojo apuntándose a sí mismo con aire de superioridad.

-¡Genial!-Exclamaron algunos mirando al par como si de deidades se tratase.

-_Bueno, no es como si a Weasley se le dificultara mucho presumir victorias ajenas_-Pensó tomando algunos panecillos y jugo, volteo a mirarlos de reojo_-¿Y tú Potter, acaso no eras el más interesado de los dos?_-Alzo una ceja llevándose el dulce a la boca.

El chico se había mantenido callado mirando a su compañero hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, en su cara se podía vislumbrar la sombra de la frustración y lo mucho que le costaba hablar sobre su supuesta victoria sobre aquel troll, cuando en realidad nada de eso había sucedido.

La leona alzo una ceja extrañada.

-_¿Así que no lo harás_?-Se preguntó en su mente mirando fijamente al moreno, quien al percatarse de su mirada volteo a verla. Ella le sonrió y agito levemente la mano en su dirección haciendo que el chico se revolviera incomodo, le devolvió el saludo sonriendo forzadamente y regreso su atención a su público empezando a aportar algunas anécdotas, obviamente falsas, a la historia que había inventado su compañero-Así me gusta-Susurro bajo, sonriendo levemente.

Con la llegada de Neville se distrajo, empezando a conversar con él, pero aún mantenía presente que ambos muchachos habían cumplido su parte del trato.

Ahora le tocaba a ella.

: : : : :

Caminaba hacia su sala luego de un largo día de estudio con esos dos, darles tutoría no había sido como ella pensaba. Era agotador tratar con Weasley siempre queriéndose pasar de listo, mostrándose todo arrogante y creyendo que por ser su tutora ella le haría los trabajos mientras el flojeaba. Solo Merlín sabe cuántas veces se había contenido para no mandarle un hechizo aturdidor. Suspiro con cansancio, tenía tanto sueño que pensaba saltarse la cena solo para llegar a su cuarto y cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos hasta el día siguiente, o eso pensaba hasta que se sintió revotar contra un cuerpo de mayores proporciones que el suyo. El golpe la había mandado al suelo de un seco golpe que realmente no le dolió pero que si la irrito, fuera quien fuera el insolente lo pagaría. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y miro al sujeto dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas pero se quedó callada al ver de quien se trataba.

-Profesor, lo lamento mucho-Exclamo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Ah, n-no t-te pr- pre-ocup-pes, es-t-toy b-bien-Dijo el hombre tomando la mano ofrecida y levantándose. La miro y un brillo de disgusto bastante notorio se dibujó en sus orbes, pero rápido lo disipo y le sonrió-Mu-muchas gr-racias señor-rita Gr-granger-Exclamo el sujeto separando sus manos aun unidas y limpiándolas disimuladamente con su túnica.

La niña vio esto pero logro ocultar bien su molestia devolviéndole el gesto hipócrita a su profesor.

-No tiene que dármelas profesor, fue mi culpa-Hablo mostrando la más falsa sonrisa apenada que tenía.

-N-no se preoc-cupe, s-solo fu-fue un-n acc-cidente-Fue lo único que respondió el hombre antes de despedirse.

La niña lo contemplo mientras se marchaba con ojos suspicaces que se concentraron específicamente en el turbante de su mentor preguntándose internamente ¿Qué esconderá ahí? pero no pudo continuar con su inspección al sentir como un frio se deslizaba por su columna erizándole la piel y deteniendo los latidos de su corazón durante un angustioso segundo, se giró y camino en dirección contraria a todo lo que daban sus piernas, ¿Que había sido eso? Doblo en un esquina y al fin recordó como respirar ¿Qué había sido esa aura tan oscura y funesta que sintió escapar de la cabeza de su profesor? No lo sabía y tampoco quería averiguarlo, por primera vez solo deseaba hacer parecer como que nada de eso había pasado y olvidar.

-_Qué presencia más abrumadora, sentía que me desmayaría si continuaba parada por más tiempo en el mismo lugar_-Llevo una de sus temblorosas manos a su pecho y lo sintió correr sobresaltado. Cerro los ojos y redujo la velocidad de sus pasos, sea lo que fuera eso que ocultaba su profesor bajo el turbante era peligroso-_Muy peligroso_-Pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Otro capítulo nuevo :)**

**Espero que les gustara, voy a continuar editando para subir más rápidos los siguientes capítulos.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen :D me alegra saber que aún no me olvidan.**

**Si les gusto o tiene algún opinión sobre el capítulo, comenten!**


	3. Tercera Experiencia: Inestable felicidad

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

.

.

Finalmente había llegado, luego de meses de estudio. Los estudiantes podían al fin darse un descanso y disfrutar de la alegre festividad. La Navidad había llegado y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían sus maletas para volver a casa a celebrar amenamente con sus familias.

Y para Hermione no era un caso diferente.

Les había pedido a Fred y George de favor –más bien, los soborno para que lo hicieran- comprarle unos dulces de Honeyduck para llevárselos de regalo a sus padres además de unos cuantos artilugios mágicos que seguramente les interesarían.

-Se emocionaran mucho cuando se los muestre-Murmuro mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

-¿Por qué la estúpida sonrisa Granger?-La voz de cierto individuo, bastante conocido y por demás de irritante, saco a la niña de su ensoñación-Sera que tu soso cerebro de sabelotodo al fin encontró el significado de lo que es la diversión-Indago con aquella sonrisa arrogante que la ponía los pelos de punta a la Gryffindor.

-Que poco me conoces Malfoy, pero no te culpo, alguien tan arrogante como tú jamás se tomaría enserio la terea de fastidiar bien a alguien-La muchacha borro la sonrisa y lo miro inexpresiva, no tenía ni el tiempo ni el ánimo para lidiar con el rubio ahora-Que triste ha de ser no ser bueno ni como un incordio para tu persona más odiada-Dijo con voz cantarinamente monótona solo para terminar de encolerizar al muchacho, lo que funciono a la perfección ya que el chico ya tenía varita en mano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Un imponente voz detuvo toda mala intención del Slytherin.

-Profesor Snape, gracias a Merlín está aquí-Exclamo la Gryffindor mirando al hombre con alivio, a lo que este alzo una ceja escéptico-Solo estábamos hablando cuando de repente Malfoy me apunto con su varita-Señalo al rubio quien en su momentánea sorpresa por la interrupción del jefe de su casa, olvido guardar su varita.

Snape miro al muchacho y frunció el ceño en su dirección, Draco trago saliva con fuerza, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada: "¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así en un pasillo tan cercano a la sala de Gryffindor?" estaba en problemas, eso era seguro. Bajo la varita y apretó la mandíbula, todo era culpa de esa inmunda sangre sucia.

-Es algo realmente grave, podría haberme lastimado severamente-Apunto otra vez la chiquilla, conteniéndose de sonreír burlona ante la mueca de miedo que Malfoy estaba mostrando ahora al verse acorralado.

-Señor Malfoy diríjase en este mismo momento a las mazmorras-Ordeno al rubio quien resignado se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furibunda a la niña-Y usted señorita Granger, debería poner en practica todo eso que parlotea en clase-No dijo nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino que antes había tomado la serpiente más joven.

-_Por supuesto profesor, pero si lo hiciera la castigada ahora sería yo, y no tengo tiempo para un castigo_-Se dio la vuelta y retomo su camino hacia la sala común, la sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que había metido a Malfoy en problemas le duro todo el trayecto y hasta que no termino de ordenar sus cosas no desapareció.

: : : : :

Subió al tren en compañía de Neville conversando -o más bien él le hacía conversación mientras ella callaba y escuchaba- sobre una de sus cortas aventuras. Rio un poco al terminar de oír su relato, vaya que el chico era todo un caso. Para que el niño no se sintiera mal, ella también le comento algo sobre su niñez alborotada.

-¿Y dices que nadie lo noto hasta que oyeron a tu prima gritar del susto?-Inquirió sorprendido con los labios temblando en amenaza de pronto soltar una risotada.

-Así es, y antes de que digas nada te diré que se lo merecía-Sonrió con malicia al rememorar completamente la escena-A esa engreída ya le hacía falta una lección-Aseguro mirando a Neville con desvergüenza y orgullo ante su vieja travesura.

El chiquillo ya no puedo aguantar más, rio a carcajadas sosteniendo su estómago imaginando el cómico momento.

-¿Usaste magia?-Pregunto cuándo se hubo calmado su risa.

-¿Tu qué crees?-El niño solo pudo negar ante la respuesta sin quitar la sonrisa-Yo estaba cómodamente descansando en mi cuarto castigada luego del alboroto a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que nadie pudo inculparme, no tenían pruebas-Afirmo divertida.

-Eres… increíble-Exclamo con falso suspiro resignado.

Rio ante la afirmación su compañero, había hecho una buena elección.

Neville era el amigo que siempre había deseado tener años antes. Un niño que no cuestionaba sus acciones ni le reprochaba nada como los otros infantes de su edad. Y no es que se conocieran perfectamente pero, el chico ya empezaba a descubrir su verdadera personalidad, y le agradaba no tener que fingir con él.

-No es que yo tenga una mente aguda y maliciosa como la tuya-Hablo el chico mientras movía los dedos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras-pero también tengo mi cuota de fechorías-Exclamo el chico con presunción.

-¿A si?-Exclamo la joven alzando una ceja incrédula.

-Sí veras, una vez mientras estaba ordenando mi cuarto y mi abuela había salido de compras, yo…-Y lo escucho, todo el tiempo hasta que finalizo, y rio junto a él porque realmente se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. No tenía que camuflar su rostro neutro con una mueca forzada de felicidad, no con él, no con Neville. Su primer y único mejor amigo.

: : : : :

Sus días en casa le parecían un sueño, después de sus vivencias en Hogwarts no creía volver a su normal vida muggle. Y aunque había extrañado a sus padres, no podía evitar sentirse más monótona y aburrida de nuevo en su hogar. Extrañaba la magia, sus días en la biblioteca, y a sus queridos amigos –Neville, Fred, George e incluso a Myrtle-.

Suspiro y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Solo había una cosa que le permitía salir del tedio que representaba el estar encerrada en casa:

-Querida ¿Has visto la bandeja para hornear galletas? Tu madre salió muy apurada y no me dijo dónde estaba-Negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se abría en su boca y se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Está en la puertita debajo de la encimera abuela-Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

Su abuela podía ser tan despistada a veces.

-Oh gracias cariño-Dijo una vez encontrado el objeto buscado- te van a encantar, nadie se resiste a las galletas de la abuela-Exclamo con orgullo y felicidad. La niña no pudo más que asentir a lo dicho sin quitar la mueca divertida de su boca.

Luego de unos segundos donde la mujer mayor coloco en el horno el recipiente metálico con la mezcla que dentro de unos minutos serian unas ricas masas dulces, la miro y sonrió.

-Ven cariño, quiero mostrarte algo- La mujer camino hacia la puerta y salió por esta. La chiquilla curiosa la siguió subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes donde se estaba hospedando la mujer.

-¿Qué es abuela?- Pregunto sin resistir más la espera. La mujer solo sonrió y le hizo una seña para que tuviera paciencia, busco entre sus cajones hasta extraer del mismo una mediana caja de metal y volvió donde la jovencita la esperaba-¿Una lonchera?- Provo suerte la niña intentando adivinar.

-No es lo de afuera lo importante, sino lo que hay dentro –Abrió la caja y de ella saco un libro.

-¿Un libro?- Dijo en su mente mirando inquisidora a la mujer en busca de una respuesta. Esta sonrió y sin más se lo entrego.

-Este es mi más preciado recuerdo de niñez- Confeso mientras con un gesto le indicaba que lo abriera, la niña titubeante hizo lo pedido, en la primera página se leía perfectamente…

-**Los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo**\- Leyó con extrañeza ¿Un cuento para niños?

-Fue un obsequio que mi abuelo me dio antes de morir- Explico sorprendiendo a la jovencita-En él se narran varias historias de magia y fantasía, era mi libro favorito cuando tenía tu edad- Declaro adelantándose hacia la salida, colocándose frente a su nieta-Y siendo una lectora nata como la abuela sé que te encantara tanto como a mí- Exclamo feliz.

Miro el objeto unos segundos antes de volver su vista a la mujer.

-Gracias abuela, lo cuidare mucho- Aseguro devolviéndole el gesto.

-¡Mama, Hermione, ya llegamos!- El grito de la señora Granger atrajo la atención de ambas féminas.

-Vamos cariño, tu madre de seguro necesita ayuda con las compras, tu padre es fuerte pero no tanto como para cargar la treintena de bolsas de compras que tu madre de seguro le obligo a cargar- Dijo divertida dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Sí, enseguida bajo, voy a guardar mi regalo- Informo la niña, a lo que la mujer solo asintió.

Ingreso a su cuarto y abrió nuevamente el libro, debía ser uno muy bueno para que su abuela lo alabara de esa manera, además de claro, ser un recuerdo preciado de su tatarabuelo. En su concentrado análisis del objeto no se fijó en que su baúl estaba en medio del camino chocando con este haciéndola trastabillar soltando el libro en el proceso. Mascullando por lo bajo y sobándose la zona del golpe, levanto el objeto dejando caer un pequeño papel al suelo. Lo levanto con sorpresa e interés, lo miro y las primeras palabras la llenaron de extrañeza.

_-"Para mi pequeña Lizzy… "_-Leyó, era la dedicatoria de una carta, iba a continuar leyéndola cuando el grito de su madre la detuvo.

Lo mejor sería dejarlo para después, no quería sufrir la furia de madre luego de un largo día de compras.

: : : : :

Los siguientes días se fueron demasiado rápido y en un visto y no visto ya estaba parada frente a la pared de concreto despidiéndose de su familia. Su abuela había partido en la madrugada de vuelta a Francia y ahora ella también debía irse, sus padres se veían realmente desanimados.

-No se preocupen, el tiempo se irá rápido-Intento aliviar Hermione a ambos-Además, las vacaciones de verano serán más largas y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos-Explico acercándose para abrazarlos.

A estos no les quedo de otra más que asentir, la niña les sonrió y finalmente atravesó el muro.

Mientras buscaba un lugar vacío pensaba en donde estaría su amigo, no lo había visto cuando paso la pared, y tampoco en los vagones que había inspeccionado antes. Suspiro y decidió que ya lo vería luego, no debía comer ansias. Encontró al fin un lugar y se sentó mirando por la ventana. Tan ensimismada estaba que no oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ni se percató de las nuevas presencias hasta que una de ellas hablo:

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, la sangre sucia más desagradable de Hogwarts-La arrogante voz de Draco Malfoy resonó en el pequeño vagón.

-Oh Malfoy, pero que… horrorosa sorpresa-Volteo a verlo con la burla desbordando en su voz.

-¿Pero quién te crees para hablarle de esa manera sangre sucia?- Pansy Parkinson se adelantó en defensa del rubio, quien la miro con molestia, el no necesitaba ayuda de nadie y menos contra aquella estúpida Gryffindor.

-Nadie especial, solo una joven bruja que detesta las peleas y más si son tan improductivas como esta-Declaro sin quitar el gesto burlón de su cara, incordiando más a los Slytherin.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves tu…?!-

-Escúchame asquerosa impura, será mejor que desaparezcas de este vagón si no quieres tener problemas conmigo-Amenazo el rubio interrumpiendo los chillidos de su compañera.

-¿Problemas?-Abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Oh no, estas equivocado, son ustedes los que no quieren tener problemas conmigo- Su rostro divertido desapareció dejando en su lugar uno de mortal seriedad.

-¡Vete o le diré a mi padre sobre esto!- Amenazó ya enojado el chico.

-Por supuesto, porque tu padre me aterra ¿Verdad? -Rio con sarcasmo mirando la cara del rubio tornarse roja de la furia-Lárguense de una vez si no quieren los mande a volar hasta el otro lado del tren- Termino volteando a mirar nuevamente la ventana.

Viendo que la joven no tenía intención de obedecerle, el rubio no tuvo de otra más que retirarse exhalando fuego por la boca y humo por las orejas, esa maldita sangre sucia ¡Como la odiaba! Ya se las pagaría.

-¡Draco espera! -Grito Pansy al verlo alejarse- Ya arreglaremos cuentas contigo luego- Amenazo antes de salir tras el muchacho.

Ella solo hizo una mueca de fastidio ante lo dicho por la pelinegra y miro a los grandulones que aún seguían parados ahí sin moverse, alzo una ceja y ese fue suficiente incentivo para que ambos se echaran a correr tras las otras dos serpientes.

Resoplo con molestia y volvió a ver por la ventana.

-_Pero que idiotas_-Pensó con fastidio, ya le habían arruinado su tranquilo viaje-_Suerte que Zabini no estaba con ellos o habría sido más difícil echarlos de aquí_-Pensó imaginando una situación así ¡Por Merlín, no! de solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza, ese chico era un pesado de lo peor, una versión Slytherin de Fred y George –claro que no al extremo de los pelirrojos, pero esa era la idea en general-.

-_Gracias a Merlín que no estaba_-Suspiro aliviada y volvió su vista a la ventana.

: : : : :

El banquete de regreso a clases fue maravilloso, había extrañado el delicioso olor de los manjares en Hogwarts. Neville se había disculpado por no estar con ella durante el viaje, le explico que había alcanzado por los pelos el tren y que su "adorable" abuelita le había "pedido" que se metiera en el vagón más cercano que encontrara. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

-No entiendo porque te disculpas tanto Neville, no fue tu culpa-Dijo con voz aburrida la castaña-Aunque no voy a mentirte, el viaje fue desastroso y habría sido más soportable si hubieras estado conmigo, pero aun así, las cosas se dieron y ya no hay nada que hacer-Finalizo serena llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca, a lo que su amigo suspiro calmado, se había alterado por nada.

La castaña rio un poco al ver la mueca de alivio en Neville, a lo que este se sonrojo avergonzado de su comportamiento.

-Hola tortolos-Aquellas voces conjuntas tan familiares les hicieron voltear, encontrándose a dos pelirrojos idénticos que los miraban con sonrisas picaras.

Hermione levanto la mano en forma de saludo y volvió la vista a su comida.

-Fred, George ¿Qué tal?-Saludo Neville nervioso observando al par expectante, estaba seguro de que algo estaban planeando esos dos, algo que seguro lo perjudicaría.

-Nuestro querido amigo Longbotton ¿Que escondido lo tenías eh?-Se acercaron ambos Weasley colocando sus brazos en los hombros del muchachito.

Así empezó la horda de bromas de los pelirrojos más revoltosos de Hogwarts hacia Neville, su nueva víctima predilecta –luego de su hermano Ronald, claro está-. Donde involucraban al chico con su amiga castaña en plan romántico, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho que no podía negar lo dicho ya que su tartamudeo se lo impedía. Y los gemelos torcían todo lo que decía, por lo que dejo de intentarlo. A lo que ambos chicos, sintiéndose inspirados, empezaron a cantar una serenata que, según ellos, serviría para conquistar de una vez por todas a la joven Granger.

Hermione decidió ignorar los hechos y centrarse en comer, dejando que Neville recibiera todo el castigo en su lugar porque, ¿Para eso están los amigos no? Fue lo que se dijo la castaña una vez la culpa la golpeara viendo a su amigo al borde del desmayo, pero se recuperó diciéndose que Neville era fuerte y lo soportaría.

Riéndose internamente por su travesura continúo con lo suyo sin percatarse de la mirada penetrante de cierta serpiente.

-_¿Con que Longbotton, eh Granger? No podía ser más apropiado para ti, sangre sucia_-Pensó la pelinegra mirando a la Gryffindor sonreír levemente en dirección donde los chicos hostigaban al otro muchachito. Sonriendo maléfica se planteó la idea de usar eso en contra de la chica para de una vez por todas humillarla y despejar todas las inseguridades que habían surgido en ella luego de conocer a la chica-_Nadie es mejor que yo, soy una Parkinson ¿Quién eres tu comparada conmigo Granger? ¡Nadie!_-Se repitió la morena una y otra vez mirando a su rival comer con tranquila despreocupación-_Te voy a destruir Granger ¡Nadie me quita lo que es mío impura!_-Concluyo la Slytherin con el entrecejo fruncido.

: : : : :

El aroma de los libros le embargo al cruzar las puertas de la biblioteca, sus clases por ese día habían concluido por lo que decidió visitar el lugar y de paso devolver los libros que se había llevado. Se dirigió donde la señora Pince y luego de saludarla con cordialidad coloco los libros sobre el escritorio.

-¿Estos libros, estaban registrados cuando te los llevaste?-Inquirió la mujer mirando suspicaz a la muchachita, la cual solo se limitó a asentir segura de su respuesta-Bien, pero no puedes llevarte tantos, reglas del colegio-Declaro seria.

Internamente la niña imitaba a la mujer con burla, era una molestia cada vez que iba y recibía ese trato de la vieja bruja.

-_Es peor que lidiar con los molestos Gryffindor o los pesados Slytherin_-Suspiro encaminándose hacia los estantes para comenzar a hacer su tarea.

El profesor Snape les había enviado un trabajo de investigación de 80 cm con detalles sobre la poción curadora de forúnculo y, en su aburrimiento, había decidido comenzar ahora.

-_Snape se está ablandando o es solo porque acabamos de regresar de vacaciones_-Pensó mientras tomaba asiento, pero al instante la disipo al analizarlo bien-_No, ambas opciones son imposibles_-Negó con la cabeza, abriendo el grueso volumen para comenzar su redacción.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Disculpa –Alzo la mirada para ver quién le hablaba, y se quedó estática al ver de quien se trataba-¿Ya terminaste de usar ese libro?-La pregunta la saco de su aturdimiento, lo observo otro poco antes de contestar.

-Acabo de tomarlo-Contesto con voz parca y mirada plana, la misma que el pelinegro ostentaba ahora-Demorare cuando mucho una hora en terminar, deberás esperar-Termino volviendo su vista al libro, ignorándolo.

-Puedo terminar mi trabajo mucho más rápido y entregarte el libro, dámelo y así nos ahorramos tiempo-Exigió con la misma cara pero en tono demandante.

Hermione alzo una ceja, mirándolo nuevamente, ¿Realmente acababa de ordenarle que hacer?

-Querrás decir que TÚ te ahorras tiempo-Asevero frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es-Asintió, dándole la razón.

-No te lo daré, yo lo tome primero-Negó regresando su mirada al ejemplar de pociones, paso las paginas buscando la que necesitaba, al encontrarla tomo un pergamino, pluma y un pequeño cálamo para comenzar a escribir, pero una mano sobre el libro la detuvo.

-¿Y qué tal si lo hacemos juntos?-Propuso provocando que la muchacha lo mirara.

Ella no dijo nada, esperando que fuera algún tipo de broma pero la mueca de seriedad del Slytherin descarto la idea,

-¿Hablas enserio?-Inquirió incrédula, mirándolo sin llegar a entender su actuar- Creí que un Slytherin era capaz de morir antes de convivir con un impuro-Soltó sonriendo irónica, recordando la forma en la que el chico la había ignorado todo lo que quedaba del semestre anterior.

-Solo porque compartimos la misma necesidad por terminar los deberes, y porque no vas a dármelo, debo sucumbir a este tipo de tratos-Adujo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Oh pobrecito, lo que has de estar sufriendo-Exclamo con voy chillona solo para molestar al Slytherin, lo que pareció funcionar porque este la miro molesto.

-¿Entonces?-Corto el acto mirándola expectante.

-Has lo que quieras, pero no me molestes-Acepto volviendo la vista al libro, ignorándolo nuevamente.

Sin esperar otra palabra, el chico tomo asiento en la silla consiguiente a la leona y empezó a trabajar. No pasaron más de siete minutos cuando el pelinegro abrió la boca nuevamente.

-¿Crees que esta poción sea igual de efectiva si se aplica en otra parte del cuerpo que no sea el rostro?-Interrogo sin mirarla, demasiado ocupado intentado transcribir las palabras del libro a su pergamino.

-Según la tercera línea del párrafo cuatro, así es-Respondió mecánicamente, llevando la pluma hacia el cálamo para cargarlo de tinta.

-¿Pero crees que sea correcto?-Ahora la miro esperando su opinión al respecto.

-No-Contesto monosílabamente.

-¿Por qué?-Indago nuevamente, interesado.

-Las proporciones deberían variar, es simple lógica, no se puede colocar la misma cantidad en la cara que en, por ejemplo, la espalda, ya que puede ser demasiada o muy poca-Explico mirándolo seria, aunque internamente curiosa ante tanta pregunta, ¿Estaba intentando iniciar una conversación?

El muchacho de azules ojos no dijo nada más, solo bajo la vista al libro y continuo con el trabajo.

-¿Terminaste de leer esta página? Necesito pasarla para leer la siguiente-Inquirió diez minutos después mirando a la leona nuevamente.

-No tienes que preguntar, solo pasa la página tal y como yo lo he hecho mientras estabas escribiendo-Dijo pasando ella misma la hoja, volviendo a sumergirse en su trabajo.

-Lo siento, pero me pareció una completa falta de respeto hacer algo como eso, no solo es descortés para la persona a mi lado sino también para mí mismo al mostrar tales modales-Soltó indirectamente, mientras simulaba leer concentradamente el libro. Le había molestado mucho que la castaña le respondiera de esa forma y por eso las palabras se le escaparon antes de procesarlas correctamente.

-¿Así que es descortés?-Lo miro con una ceja alzada burlonamente ¿Realmente hablaba enserio? Era la más grande tontería que había oído jamás, quiso reír pero el ceño fruncido del chico la detuvo.

-Así es, algo solo digno de un muggle- Soltó mirándola profundamente disgustado-_Mierda… Lo arruine_-Se maldijo internamente por su error pero espero a saber que diría ella.

Hermione se paralizo durante un segundo, y con los ojos abiertos en incredulidad miro a Nott con sorpresa. Sorpresa que lentamente se fue transformando en una mueca de completa ira. Apretó los labios hasta dejar solo una recta línea fina, frunció el ceño y apuño las manos. Luego bruscamente se levantó de la silla, y abrió la boca:

-Sabes te consideraba alguien más inteligente, alguien diferente al imbécil de Malfoy, pero veo que ambos son de la misma asquerosa calaña-Tomo rápido sus cosas empezando a guardarlas. Sabía que el chico era igual que el resto de su casa pero hasta ahora había logrado confirmarlo-Son todos iguales-Se dijo apretando la mandíbula con rabia, y no solo por las palabras del pelinegro, sino por haber tenido la estúpida idea de que quizás él era diferente.

Mientras la chica se reprochaba el haber sido tan ilusa al confiar en el Slytherin, el moreno también se colocó de pie y se acercó a la leona para tomarla del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Exigió ella lanzándole la mirada más mortal que tenía.

-¿Qué no es eso lo que piensas de todos los Slytherin? ¿Qué somos unos bastardos elitistas?-La miro directo a los ojos, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione.

-Pues es eso lo que demuestran siempre-Respondió la castaña soltándose del agarre y mirándolo ceñuda.

El chico suspiro y dejo caer sus brazos a los lados.

-Es porque nos han sido inculcadas esas ideas, es que somos de así-Explico mirándola con repentino cansancio-Pero no todos seguimos al pie de la letra esa norma, toma de ejemplo a Greengrass o Zabini-Se detuvo al ver a la leona soltar una carcajada, arqueo una ceja y espero una respuesta ante aquel comportamiento.

-¿Zabini? Ese imbécil es un snob sin remedio, conforma parte del grupo de Malfoy ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.

-Es solo apariencia, muchos Slytherin se ven obligados a actuar de esa forma por la presión de sus padres-Confeso cruzándose también de brazos.

-Pero algunos son capaces de dejar eso de lado, lose porque hay muchos sangre puras en Gryffindor-Objeto con seriedad recordando algunos apellidos de familias puras no pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin.

-Eso es porque no tienen una larga trayectoria como puristas a la sangre o con un padre mortifago-Las palabras y la mirada oscurecida de Nott callaron a Hermione quien lo miro con sorpresa.

-_¿Hijo de un mortifago? ¿De un seguidor del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?_-Miro al Slytherin y lo vio más tenso que nunca, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no articulo nada, se había quedado sin palabras luego de oír la confesión del chico.

-No tienes que decir nada, ya se lo que vas a decir-Se giró y camino hacia la mesa, tomo sus libros y pergaminos y empezó a guardarlos.

La castaña que aún no salía de su estupor, parpadeo y se obligó a volver a la realidad. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al Slytherin.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora me tomas a mí por prejuiciosa?-Él la miro y ella ladeo la cabeza apoyando las manos en sus caderas-No me importa si eres el mismísimo hijo de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, los errores de los padres no tienen nada que ver con sus hijos y viceversa-Susurro con la mirada perdida en el techo, pero rápido salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miro- lo que a mí en verdad me fastidia es que me ignoren, así que más te vale no volver a hacerlo ¿Me oíste?-Tomo su bolso y se lo colgó al hombre, le sonrió de lado y se giró empezando a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo y lo miro de nuevo-Por cierto, el libro es todo tuyo, ya acabe con el-Sin decir más, se volteo y continuo su camino.

Cuando finalmente la vio salir por la puerta del lugar fue cuando logro salir de su estado de estupefacción. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se dejó caer en esta, se quedó callado durante largos segundos hasta que una risa rompió el silencio. Risa que pronto se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas.

-Que interesante persona eres Hermione Granger-Sonrió de lado mirando de reojo la entrada de la biblioteca, se levantó y termino de guardar sus cosas. Tomo el libro de pociones y soltó un bufido divertido, había sido una buena idea usarlo como excusa para acercarse a la castaña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! aquí les traje el capítulo Nª 3 espero lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Lamento la tardanza, la universidad es un dolor de cabeza y solo ahora me di un tiempo para subir el capítulo. **

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, me hacen muy feliz cuando leen y opinan al respecto :D por eso no se priven y déjenme un review ;)**


End file.
